User blog:CosmicSkyy/Bee swarm simulator Ideas
If you didnt see my first blog, you'll all probably blow up in the chat saying "WAY TOO OVERPOWERED" But There is a reason Why I Make These So Overpowered, The Reason Is Because I Dont Want My Ideas Processing In The Game Itself. Its All Fine If you Disagree With Me, Because Most People Do Want Their Ideas In The Next Update, But I Only Make Blogs For Entertainment, Activity And Most Of All To Improve My Writing/Grammar Skills. Just Needed To Let It Out, Hope you understand. Thank you. The Watch A Very Simple But Handy Item. It Can Tell How Much Time You've Played The Game To How Much Pollen You've Made From A Certain Field, And Has Other Benifits To Offer. The Watch M''' 300,000,000,000+ Backpack Space '''Y 20%- Monster Respawn Times T''' 16%+ Conversion Rate '''A 10,000+ Pollen From Tools B''' 100,000,000%+ Honey Per Pollen From The Stump Field '''B 20,000 Attack Y''' 1000+ Luck '''L 50+ Jump O''' 500+ Player And Bee Movespeed '''V Only Can Be Found On The Completion Of Star Journey 6. E ' I' Cell Phone S''' '' ''A Very Useful Item Allowing You To Call/Message A Bear, Anywhere And Anytime! It Also Can Increase Your Bond With A Bear By A Certain Amount (Listed Down Below) Or Luck For Rewards! '''H (A Bear Can Only Been talked to on the phone Once.) E''' '''L L''' Mother Bear: 50+ Bond And/Or 10000 Treats, Special Treats (Strawberries, Blueberries etc.), Random Amounts Of Honey, 2-10 Star Treats, Random Amounts Of Star Jellies, Royal Jellies, Moon Charms,+ Pollen From A Certain Field. ''' A L Black Bear: 30+ Bond And/Or 10,000 Tickets, 5 Gifted Diamond Eggs, 10 Gifted Gold Eggs, 15 Gifted Silver Eggs, Random Amounts Of Glue, Enzymes, Extracts, 500 Of Each Treat (Star Treat Not Encluded),10'''-'1000 '''O'il, Discovered Potato Bee (only discovered you dont get to keep it :>) W''' Brown Bear: 20+ Bond And/Or 10,000 Tickets, Random Amounts Of Star Jellies, Clover Boost x1-5, Random Amounts Of Royal Jellies, Random Amounts Of Honey ''':) (Panda Bear Is Not Available Right Now) (Science Bear Is Not Available Right Now) Polar Bear: 10+ Bond OR Random Amounts Of Tickets, Treats, Enzymes, Oil, Glue, 500,000,000,000 Honey, Beesmas Disbeliever Buff (1x Boost For The Mushroom Field, 5%+ Monster Respawn Times And Bee Bear's Suit *Not A Usable Item. If you are still on Bee Bear's Quests When you recieve this item, He will Be Very Heart Broken And Shattered, But Wont Do Anything Else*), 1-5 Star Treats (Gifted Riley Bee, Gifted Bucko Bee And Onett ''ARENT BEARS ''if that was what you were thinking.) (Shadow Bear Isnt Available Right Now) (Purple Bear Isnt Available Right Now) Recieved Only In Star Journey 6. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Paper And Crab Boots Paper Boot (Right) 6x Pollen From Bees Collects: 10,000,000,000 Pollen Per 1 Second Luck: 1 Jump Power: 100+ '' Player/Bee Movespeed: 483+'' _'' '''Crab Boot (Left)' 80+ Pollen From Bees Collects: 14,000,000,000 Per 2 Seconds Attack Power: 100+ (Ik This Doesnt Make Sense :") ) Jump Power: 200+ Player/Bee Movespeed: 328+ 10x Pollen From The Sand Field _ Shadow Mask 500x Pollen From Bees Collects 100,000,000,000,000 Per 5 Seconds Attack Power: 400x Jump Power: 10x Player/Bee Movespeed: 1838 100x Pollen From All The Purple Fields 300x Pollen From the Space Field ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Thank you for reading! If you have Any Ideas, Please Comment Below. vvvv Written By XSkittlzzzz Category:Blog posts